


Professor XXX

by janusrome



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles is a Professor, Charles is a Troll, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Online Friendship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: 互相通訊了三年，Erik決定和八成是個老頭子的網友「XXX教授」見面。（字數：約11,000）





	Professor XXX

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Professor XXX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364411) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42)



> 原本是為了禮物季寫的，但不小心錯過了死線，就隨心所欲慢慢修，修到現在。
> 
> 特別感謝 Amaranth42，提醒我疏忽掉的猶太教喪禮習俗。

Angel先打了個哈欠，然後吹了聲口哨。

「約會？⋯⋯還是面試？」

「都不是。」Erik對著穿衣鏡整理襯衫領口，他抬眼瞟向Angel映在鏡中的倒影，只見她站在他房間門口，雙手交抱在胸前，肩膀斜倚著門框，頭髮蓬亂，睡眼惺忪，一副才睡醒的模樣。「只是和Charles吃頓飯。」Erik回道。

「Charles？」他的室友又問：「哪個Charles？」

「教授。」

「喔，『那個Charles』。」Angel嬉皮笑臉說：「那就是約會。」

Erik豪不客氣橫了她一眼，「妳會一個和年紀足以當妳爺爺的老男人約會嗎？」

Angel聳聳肩，輕鬆寫意回答：「如果他夠有錢，又是個紳士，為什麼不？Erik，你這是年齡歧視！」

Erik聽了便皺眉，但他一時之間找不到反駁的話，因此他只能搖了搖頭。

一年前，Angel Salvadore搬進來成為他的房客兼室友的時候，小鎮上人們議論紛紛，說那個乖寶寶猶太男孩竟然在母親過世不到半年就和脫衣舞孃同居！但Erik需要錢，姊姊和母親留下的醫藥費使他背負龐大債務，儘管正職和兼差兩份工作足夠讓他省吃儉用度日並且定期還債，然則找個房客增加租金收入，讓自己過得舒適一些，並不是個壞主意。Angel在他擔任保鑣的夜店裡跳舞，她需要一個地方住，而Erik不在乎她的職業，也不介意她是變種人，於是當天凌晨下班後，Angel就拖著行李箱跟隨Erik回家，一直住到現在。Angel從不虧欠房租，她的衛生習慣還不錯，會定期打掃自己的臥室浴廁，也會維持共用空間的清潔，Erik對這位房客沒有任何怨言。

⋯⋯好吧，或許除了Angel喜歡打探他的私生活。

精確來說，她過度關切Erik幾乎不存在的性生活。

並不是說Erik清心寡慾，他之所以過著近乎禁慾的日子，主要原因在於工作太過忙碌——Erik白天在煉鐵廠上班，每週還有四個晚上他到脫衣舞俱樂部值班，負責趕跑借酒鬧事或騷擾舞者的客人，以致於他幾乎沒有時間或心情與任何人約會；其次則是他居住的小鎮太過偏僻，距離最近的同志酒吧遠在三個鎮之外，更不用說興致一來打開交友軟體也幾乎找不到車程兩小時之內的對象，雖說成人聊天室或視訊性愛都是解決方案，他嘗鮮玩過幾次，自覺學不來鹹溼的挑逗情話，之後他就放棄了。然而Erik不排斥結交新朋友，曾經和Erik約過幾次的某位隔壁鎮青年，在他搬去大城市之前，他邀請Erik加入一個地域性的交友聊天群組，在那個年齡普遍偏高的群組裡，Erik認識了「XXX教授」。

「XXX教授」比Erik早幾個月加入聊天群組，雖然那個可笑的暱稱性暗示意味十足，但「教授」除了偶爾跟隨大夥起鬨，開開無傷大雅的黃腔之外，他從沒約過任何人，也不曾和誰交換過照片。「『XXX教授』八成是個退休老頭，接收了兒子或孫子的的舊平板電腦，背著家人偷偷摸摸上網找刺激。」群組裡甚至有成員如此猜道。教授幾乎不談自己的私事，但他熱心助人，舉凡課業、居住、家庭或健康等方面的疑難雜症他都願意回答，若踫上他無法解答的問題，他更不嫌麻煩私下請教能解決問題的專業人士，再轉述給求助者。

Erik和「教授」的私交始於三年前，那時Erik的姊姊剛去世不久，怎知母親竟跟著病倒，某個陰雨綿綿的下午Erik結束探病步出醫院，身心俱疲的他自暴自棄在群組裡發了一條訊息，直言想要找個人把他操到不醒人事。接下來的十幾分鐘，Erik收到了數條私訊，其中包括了「教授」——教授一來沒興沖沖打探Erik的個人資訊，二來也沒直接傳屌照約炮（不像某些精蟲衝腦的成員），他的訊息只表達了誠摯的關切：「Magnus，你是不是碰上了不順心的事？⋯⋯如果有什麼我能做的，請告訴我，我會盡可能幫忙。如果你只想找個人聊聊，那也無妨，我在這裡，我願意聽。」

溫暖的字句讓Erik感到窩心，那天他唯一回覆的對象只有沒興趣和他上床的「教授」。他們以電子郵件往來，開始以Charles和Erik稱呼彼此，而非群組裡的暱稱「XXX教授」和「Magnus」。Charles的醫學知識似乎不輸給Erik母親的主治醫生，他會聽Erik訴苦，也會給Erik建議。當Erik帶母親去做化療時，等候期間Charles會在線上陪他下棋，不時說些樂觀的話激勵他。他們沒有交換照片，也不曾通過視訊，Erik無從得知Charles的年齡或長相，由於已故的祖父是唯一會和Erik下棋的家人，因此Charles在他心中的形象與爺爺重疊，Erik總想像Charles是個慈祥、溫柔、又有點囉唆的老爺爺。

然而，母親病情惡化的那個星期，Charles都沒有上線，寄給他的訊息和電子郵件也沒有回應。Erik第一次播了Charles的電話號碼，但直接轉進語音信箱。

直到母親去世，Erik都沒有連絡上Charles，他送出的每一封信皆石沉大海。在Erik最需要Charles的那段時間裡，Charles卻不見蹤影。

母親的葬禮和守喪期結束之後，Erik約了一個陌生人在汽車旅館過夜。隔天早上他拖著痠痛又空虛的身體回到家，打開手機，發現收信匣裡躺著一封來自Charles的新郵件——原來過去半個月Charles因為緊急手術住院，一直到前天晚上才終於有機會讀取Erik的訊息。他向Erik道歉，並表達了哀悼之意，最後還詢問Erik是否安好？

Erik盯著螢幕上的字句哭了起來。他從未感到如此孤獨。

Erik立刻播了Charles的號碼，這次電話通了，但接聽者是個疲倦的女聲。Erik反射性切斷通話。

他在想什麼？⋯⋯老教授住院，他的家人當然在醫院陪他，接電話的人可能是他的女兒、或孫女、或甚至是他的妻子，她們會怎麼看待自家可敬的爸爸或爺爺或丈夫，在同志交友聊天群組裡認識的十九歲小伙子？

後來Charles很少在聊天群組出聲，不過他和Erik仍保持通信。Charles依舊像個長輩似的經常對Erik噓寒問暖，尤其關心他如何調適喪失至親後的孤獨生活。閒暇時他們會相約下棋，根據聊天的內容，Erik得知Charles行動不便，必須以輪椅代步，還有Charles似乎真的是個「教授」，因為他偶爾會談到學生的話題。

Erik沒再打電話給Charles，也沒詢問過Charles的姓氏，儘管他對Charles這個人相當好奇，但他約束自己不要刺探Charles的隱私，以免帶給Charles不必要的困擾；反倒Charles索取了Erik的通訊地址，每當他出國參加研討會或工作坊，他都會從國外寄張明信片給Erik。Charles挑選的明信片通常是風景畫或照片，他的筆跡是瀟灑的書寫體，Erik忍不住想像著，一個白髮蒼蒼（或禿頭）的老學究操控電動輪椅進入紀念品商店，離開店舖時他的大腿上擺著裝有小禮物和明信片的紙袋，他回到下榻的飯店房間，坐在書桌前，戴上老花眼鏡，拿起名貴的鋼筆在廉價明信片上仔仔細細寫下每一個字，收信人可能是他的朋友或兒孫或學生，以及素未謀面的網友Erik。

Erik滿足於擁有一個真心誠意關切他的網友，他不怎麼想和Charles見面，畢竟Charles和他是不同世界的人，他沒打算和Charles更進一步，知道地球上還有一個人關心他，這樣的關係就已經足夠了。再說，誰知道Charles是不是已婚的中老年人，撇開年齡差距，Erik可不想介入別人的家庭。

只不過，世事難料，若不是那起意外事故，Erik恐怕永遠都不會興起和Charles見面的念頭——

上個月，Erik工作將近四年的煉鐵廠發生重大事故，工廠全面停工，進行安全檢查。由於Erik身為擁有「特殊能力」的變種人，他還得接受特別調查，以釐清他是否為意外事故的肇因之一。對於這個極可能令他丟掉飯碗的不實指控，Erik忍不住向Charles抱怨，意外發生的當下明明是他發動能力及時救了工廠同事，現在卻被企圖卸責的廠方抹黑成造成事故的元凶，這實在太可笑了！

「你是變種人？」

Charles只回了這句。彷彿那一長串憤恨不平的抱怨，他唯一捕捉到的只有關鍵字「變種人」。

Erik這才想起他從未對Charles坦言自己是變種人。

變種人存在早已不是秘密，反歧視法保障變種人的公民權利，但堅稱「變種人怪胎不是人類」的聲音從未消失，而變種人公民仍未獲得真正平等的待遇。

小鎮上的人多半知道Erik的能力，有些人不以為意，但也有些人因此疏遠他。脫衣舞俱樂部之所以相中Erik擔任保鑣，原因不是他擁有令人望之生畏的粗壯身材，而是他能倚仗變種能力輕而易舉制止持槍或其他金屬武器的滋事分子。並非Erik存心對Charles隱瞞自己的變種人身分，而是Charles和他在現實生活之中沒有交集，Erik是不是變種人，理應無關緊要，所以他沒刻意強調自己是變種人的事實。

Charles該不會剛好是反變種人的保守派吧？

Erik感到胃部一陣糾結，「對，我是變種人，我能操控磁場。」他防衛性反問：「你有意見嗎？」

Erik忐忑不安盯著銀幕下角輸入對話時出現的閃爍圓點，數秒後，他收到了令他又驚又喜的答覆——

「我怎麼可能會有意見！Erik，我也是變種人！」

什麼？Charles也是變種人？「你也是變種人？」他連忙問道。

「我是心電感應者。」Charles回答：「Erik，如果你需要幫忙，我認識一位律師，她專長處理變種人相關的案件，我相信她可以給你一些建設性的協助。需要我為你介紹嗎？」

「呃⋯⋯當然好。可是——」

「沒問題，我會聯絡她。」Charles立刻回應：「抱歉，我還有課，晚點再聊。」

「⋯⋯好吧。晚點見。」

兩個小時之後，Erik接到一通電話，對方自稱是Frost事務所的法務助理，她問了Erik幾個問題，並請Erik留下聯絡方式。通話結束之前，她振振有詞向Erik保證，她會盡快安排他們的老闆和他會面。

隔天早上，Erik就見到了那位律師——一輛銀白色高級轎車停在Erik屋前的車道上，一名年輕女子從容步下駕駛座，她身穿一塵不染的雪白色套裝，一頭無懈可擊的閃耀金髮，她優雅地走到Erik面前，伸出手自我介紹，「Emma Frost，我的助理和你通過電話。」

「Erik Lehnsherr。」Erik伸手回握，直截了當說道：「Frost小姐，老實說，我可能付不起妳的鐘點費。」

「有人已經付了聘用費，所以你不需要給我半毛錢。」Emma聳聳肩，「這是公益案件，Lehnsherr先生，你需要顧問，而我需要時數，你我各取所需，我很樂意接你的案子。」

有人已經替他付了律師聘用費？誰會⋯⋯啊，Charles，一定是Charles！

Erik忍不住皺眉，他可不想欠Charles錢！

眼神銳利的律師似乎看穿了Erik的想法，她微微一笑，「雖說是『聘用費』，實際上我得到的是Charles親口對我說了這句：『拜託妳了，Emma，我欠妳一個人情。』Leshnhserr先生，你也認識教授，你應該明白，讓他欠我人情，絕對比我開出任何一個數字給他更有價值。」說著，Emma露出堪稱不懷好意的得意微笑。

Erik只能暗暗希望，這位貌似不好惹的律師不會回過頭對Charles大敲竹槓。

Emma在鎮上住了兩天兩夜，第三天她只用了一個午餐會就解決了Erik的案件。當天傍晚她匆匆離開小鎮，一如她炫風般的到訪。臨走前，Emma將她的名片交到Erik手上，「Lehnsherr先生，倘若哪天你決定離開這個鳥不生蛋的地方，請務必通知我一聲，我的生意夥伴對你有興趣——像你這樣的變種人，絕對能找到比那間破爛工廠好上數百倍的工作。」

不需要Emma指點，Erik早已知道，憑著他的「能力」，他可以找到收入更加豐厚的工作。事實上，Erik也曾興起變賣財產離開小鎮的念頭，但他捨不得這棟充滿家人回憶的房子，所以至今仍未付諸行動。已逝的母親不會以一個替犯罪組織做事的兒子為榮，Edie甚至曾勸Erik打消服役的念頭，以免他被軍方當作實驗品，或培訓成為殺戮機器。煉鐵廠的工資雖不高，但這份工作提供給他一個如常人般過生活的幾會，這是他珍惜的，因為這也是他家人的期望。

Erik收下了Emma的名片，他和Angel站在屋外，目送Emma駕車揚長而去。

後來，那天出席午餐會的工會代表私下告訴Erik，Emma拿出不曉得透過何種手段取得的調查報告，以及一疊目擊者證詞，三兩句就把廠方堵得支吾其詞，最後她還乘勝追擊：「別以為這種鄉下地方的小事不會上全國新聞，你應該還記得，上個月才有一個長期受到霸凌的變種人青少年，『能力失控』炸掉半間學校。相較之下，你的『問題員工』沒有拆掉整座工廠，他所做的只有保住同事性命，好讓你幸運躲過罹難員工家屬追究責任和求償。對此，你應該心存感激。」

待一切塵埃落定，Erik寫了封信給Charles，感謝他介紹Emma。Erik打算趁著工廠復工之前的空擋，去一趟Charles所在的大學城，除了拜訪Charles當面向他致謝，Erik也對同為變種人的Charles好奇不已。「我想請你吃頓飯當作道謝，前提是不會帶給你和你家人困擾。」最後Erik不忘記補上這句：「不過我無法請你上高檔餐廳。」

Charles的回答十分乾脆：「只要是輪椅方便出入的餐廳就行。」

Erik在旅遊網站上選了一間價格合理，評價正面，適合家庭聚餐的義大利小餐館。價位不是Erik的唯一考量，他設想的還有Charles撞見熟人的可能性——若在家庭式餐廳踫上熟人，老教授還可以推託Erik是哪個親戚的孫子，不會有人懷疑Charles偷吃。

到了約定當天，Erik換上衣櫃裡最好的襯衫和長褲。畢竟他要和「教授」吃飯，總不好穿著沾滿油漬髒污的舊工作服邋遢赴約吧？見他「盛裝打扮」，Angel一口咬定Erik分明是外出約會。這個嘛⋯⋯Erik確實盤算著，乾脆把握這個難得的機會上酒吧喝兩杯，並找個看得順眼的人過夜，隔天早上再回家，還來得及去脫衣舞俱樂部值晚班。

下午三點左右，Erik開車出門赴約。出發之前Angel還興致勃勃想要搜索「他的教授」的個人資料，但他們不知道Charles的全名，況且Erik也沒興趣浪費時間查找一個晚點就能見到真面目的人。Erik只希望Charles本人就如同過去三年他認識的好相處，其餘的他倒不怎麼在意。

經過近三個小時的車程，Erik來到大學城。由於市區交通有些壅塞，Erik抵達餐館時已經接近他們約定的時間。Erik匆匆停好車，快步穿越停車場，走向餐廳建築。他瞥見餐廳大門前方的身障車位停了一輛黑色休旅車，駕駛座車門打開，一張折疊輪椅放在地上。那個景象使Erik心念一動，在他思考之前，他的雙腿已擅作主張帶他走了過去。

休旅車駕駛探出頭，一顆亮得刺眼的光頭，光頭男子輕輕鬆鬆把自己的身體搬上輪椅，動作敏捷，絲毫不顯半點老態。

Erik大步上前，他躊躇喊道：「Charles？⋯⋯『教授』？」

輪椅上的人轉過頭。

Erik卻立刻停下腳步。

不，那個人應該不是Charles，因為他——

「⋯⋯Erik？」男子問，然後他露出燦爛的微笑，「嗨，我是Charles，Charles Xavier。很高興我們終於見面了。」

咦？他就是Charles？這個年紀看起來和Erik差不多的年輕人就是跟他通信長達三年的老教授Charles？

「你真的是教授？」Erik狐疑問道。

不能怪他起疑，Charles的外表就像一般大學生，除了身上那件款式略嫌老氣的深藍色毛衣。

輪椅青年抬手指向汽車擋風玻璃。Erik定睛一看，駕駛座那側玻璃一角貼著大學校園的教職員停車許可證。Erik的視線回到Charles臉上，心想道：這個自稱教授的傢伙看起來不超過二十五歲，可是大學裡有這麼年輕的教授嗎？

「我是跳級生。」Charles一臉委屈解釋：「我比多數人早幾年從學校畢業。」

「⋯⋯意思是，你是個天才。」

「在某些特定領域，算是吧。」Charles大大方方點頭承認，「然而，比我聰明的大有人在。」

「我一直以為你是快退休的老教授！」Erik老實招認。他不住搖頭，Angel得知真相後一定會大肆嘲笑他。

Charles困惑地偏過頭，「為什麼？我的言談像老頭子嗎？我明明就不⋯⋯」他微皺的眉頭突然舒展開來，一副恍然大悟的模樣，「喔，因為我和你下棋，讓你想起爺爺的緣故，原來如此。」

咦？Charles怎麼知道⋯⋯喔，心電感應者，該死！

「你經常讀別人的心嗎？」

「通常不會。」Charles扮了個鬼臉，他嬉皮笑臉的模樣像個大男孩，沒半點為人師表應有的莊重模樣。

Erik感到又好氣又好笑，他橫了Charles一眼，目光不自覺被那顆光頭吸引住。臉上的笑容漸漸消散，Erik小心問道：「你的頭髮⋯⋯？」別說是生病，拜託別說是因為化療的緣故⋯⋯

「喔，這個啊。」Charles摸了摸自己光溜溜的頭頂，露出不好意思的笑容，「我和學生打賭輸了，所以按照約定剃了光頭。嗯，Erik，你喜歡我的新髮型嗎？」說完他還不忘對Erik擠眉弄眼。

⋯⋯

這次Erik毫不客氣賞了他一個白眼。Charles才不是什麼德高望重的溫柔老教授，他只是個智商高人一等的天才屁孩罷了！

儘管Charles本人和Erik預想的不大一樣——精確來說，相差了十萬八千里——他們仍按照計畫一起用餐。走進餐廳，笑容可掬的中年女侍迎了上來，親切招呼他們，為兩人帶位。她稱呼Charles為「教授」，對他的光頭發出驚呼，顯示Charles曾經光顧過這間餐館，而她還記得這位客人。Charles告訴她，今晚訂位的Lehnsherr先生是他的「老朋友」，Erik發現那個詞意外適合他們。

Charles根本沒打開菜單，他的點菜方式就是殷切注視著侍者，對她露出迷人微笑，「親愛的，妳推薦什麼？」然後他們只花了十秒鐘就決定當季的雙人套餐。等候上菜的期間，Charles邀請Erik加入一個變種人專屬的聊天群組，社群裡每個人都使用誇張的代號，據說用意在於保護個人安全，避免使用真名，以防被某些有心人盯上。Charles的代號是「X教授」（說句老實話，一點創意也沒有），Erik則以「Magneto」自稱。Erik順便邀了室友Angel加入群組，她貼了一張蜻蜓翅膀的自拍照，瞬間和幾位擁有特殊外表的群組成員打成一片。

用餐時Erik和Charles天南地北什麼都聊，Charles透露自己十六歲就從名校畢業，接著前往英國留學，取得第一個博士學位，回國後又在另一間名校拿到兩個博士，當時他還不滿二十歲。然而，很不幸的，一場車禍奪走了他的行動能力，從此以後他只能坐在輪椅上。

Charles離開醫院住進復健中心的幾個月裡，由於加入互助團體聊天群組的緣故，有生以來第一次拋開學校課業的他開始熱衷網路交友。「透過通訊軟體聊天，而非與人面對面交談，我的心電感應能力完全派不上用場，我不知道對方在想什麼，對方也不必顧忌我是心電感應者，這種互動方式反倒讓我比較輕鬆。 」

Charles年輕的臉孔透著幾分落寞，Erik不由得同情起這位心電感應者，總能看穿旁人的口是心非，這種日子想必不好受吧？

第一次見面的兩人似乎有著聊不完的話題，Erik完全沒有發覺時間流逝，等到侍者走到桌邊提醒他們餐廳快要打烊了，Erik才驚覺他們竟然沒有間斷聊了將近四個小時。他本來還打算找間酒吧喝一杯呢！

「Erik，要不要來我家喝一杯？」

在Erik還沒回答之前，Charles趕緊又說：「如果你已經和別人有約，當然不用勉強⋯⋯我想現在時間晚了，你住得又遠，若你沒有別的計畫，不妨來我家，不論你想喝酒、咖啡、還是茶，我那裡都有。另外我家還有一間客房，你也可以留下來過夜，明天再回去⋯⋯喔，我沒有暗示什麼！我只是擔心你的安全！」Charles臉紅了，他緊張地舔舔嘴唇。

「⋯⋯現在你知道為什麼別人會認為你是個老頭子了吧？」Erik不禁挖苦他。雖然Charles的實際年齡只比Erik大一歲，但他似乎習慣於照顧別人，沒見到面還真會誤以為他是長者。「留我住一晚，不會帶給你的家人或室友困擾嗎？」

「我獨居。」Charles回答。

Erik放棄了難得一次的放縱機會——儘管感到些許遺憾——反之接受Charles的好意，跟著他回家。

Charles住在市中心外圍的老社區，道路兩旁是修剪整齊的行道樹，路上沒有其他行車，只有他們一前一後緩慢行駛在安靜的街道。Charles的能力在跟車時很方便，他能事先告訴Erik哪裡該轉彎，不必等到接近路口才提早打方向燈通知後車。

 _到了。_ Charles駛進私人車道，街燈昏黃的光線照在地磚車道與步道，以及需要除草的前院。

Erik把車停在路邊，他沿著灰色止滑磚鋪成的步道走向外觀不起眼的木造平房。房屋樣式老舊，但外牆不見褪色剝落，可能近年才剛翻修過。Charles推著輪椅從車庫現身，連接車道與前廊的緩坡足以讓輪椅順利通行，他拉開前門，招呼Erik進屋。

Erik跟著他穿過門廳，進入起居室。室內明亮寬敞，Erik戰戰兢兢踩著光可鑑人的深色硬木地板，唯恐自己的靴子會在地板上留下髒兮兮的腳印。「別在意這種小事。」Charles推著輪椅轉了個圈，「雨天時輪子留下的泥水痕才麻煩呢。」

「⋯⋯你在讀我的心嗎？」Erik皺眉問。

Charles沒有正面回答，僅微笑以對。

Erik好奇環顧四周，除了圖書館，他還沒看過哪個空間有這麼多書，幾乎每一個置物空間都有書本的蹤影，或整齊排列於層架上，或隨意堆疊在櫃頂。Charles帶Erik參觀室內，狹長吧臺桌隔開起居室與廚房的空間，牆壁裝有扶手的廁所飄著芳香劑的味道，經過臥室時Charles隨手帶上房門——彷彿他的房間有什麼東西不想讓Erik看見——他們進客房晃了一圈，房間裡擺著一張套了床罩的雙人床，牆邊堆疊一排整理箱，看來這個房間還兼具儲藏室的功用。

他們回到起居室，Erik注意到沙發旁的小几上擺著一張棋盤。他走過去仔細一看，木質棋盤一塵不染，兩方棋子分別是黃銅與青銅的精巧雕塑，Erik忍不住拿起金屬棋子在手中把玩，「看來你真的很喜歡下棋。」他讚嘆道。

「嗯，我確實喜歡。」Charles頷首，「不過我沒什麼機會和『人』下棋，這組棋子比較像裝飾擺設。」

「為什麼？」Erik不解問。

「我的能力。」Charles用手指點了點自己的太陽穴，「沒人想和心電感應者下棋，因為這一點也不公平。唸書時我曾加入學校的西洋棋俱樂部，但我不得參加任何比賽⋯⋯我可以理解，我真的可以理解⋯⋯我會和電腦下棋，也會在網路上找人對弈，可是拿著手機滑螢幕，和坐在棋盤前手執棋子，兩種感覺終究是不一樣的。」

大概是Charles以雲淡風輕的語氣述說著另一個變種人委屈的故事，與Erik自身的經歷產生了共鳴，他一時衝動，大聲說道：「我會陪你下棋！」

Charles雙眼微微瞪大，他盯著Erik，小心翼翼問：「就算我是能夠看穿你心思的心電感應者？」

Erik攤開手掌，讓金屬棋子在空中盤旋飛舞，「要是你敢動用能力作弊，我就把你的精美棋組變成三十二根金屬釘，把你連人帶輪椅吊在天花板上！」他開玩笑威脅道。

Charles聽了哈哈大笑，「喔，Erik！」他緊緊抓住Erik的手。Charles的手很溫暖，他的觸碰似乎過度親暱，卻又不帶侵略性；還有他握著Erik雙手的時間過長，很難不讓Erik多加聯想。

「⋯⋯抱歉。」Charles鬆開手，他輕咳了幾聲，試圖掩飾自己的尷尬。他推著輪椅來到吧檯桌前，打開酒櫃門，「你想要喝什麼？別客氣。」

Erik為自己調了一杯馬丁尼，Charles則倒了一杯威士忌。兩人坐到棋盤前，擺好棋子，一面喝酒閒聊一面下棋。

一定是酒精的關係，Erik越來越難集中注意力在棋局，因為坐在他對面的人⋯⋯令他分心。通常Erik不喜歡這種「漂亮男孩」，但Charles盯著棋盤皺眉思索時，額頭的細紋和專注的神情為他增添了幾分成熟的風采，當他們視線對上時，Charles露出略顯羞澀的靦腆微笑。

Erik忍不住納悶，Charles對他有興趣嗎？不然為何這些年裡他一直關照Erik？但Charles從來沒有表示他想要和Erik更進一步，即使今晚他已經成功把Erik帶回家，他們做的只有下棋和聊天而已，一點暗示也沒有。又或許，Charles確實對Erik有興趣，只不過他的身體無法⋯⋯？

「你在想什麼？」Charles抬眼打量他。

「你不是心電感應者嗎？」Erik反問。

Charles端起酒杯，調皮地朝Erik眨了眨眼，「難道你偏好我擅自讀你的心嗎？」

Erik挑起眉，「你想和我做愛嗎？」

他揚揚得意看著Charles被酒嗆到，趕緊放下酒杯，「咳、咳⋯⋯呃，抱歉，你說什麼？」

「你聽到了。」

Charles別開臉，他的耳朵、脖子、和臉頰是同樣的顏色。「我不否認我有所期待，你是我喜歡的類型，而且你沒因為我的能力或我的輪椅就對我擺臉色。不過⋯⋯」他小心翼翼望向Erik，「別會錯意，Erik，這不是我約你的理由，也不是我邀請你回家的主要目的，所以你不必擔心若沒讓我『如願』，我就大半夜把你趕出去。」

Charles緊張的模樣相當討人喜歡，Erik不由得咧嘴微笑。如果單純想要個人上床，Charles不會是他的首選，然而他不排斥那個念頭，因為Charles看起來不差，同時他想念和另一個人肌膚相親的溫暖，只不過——「我不知道該怎麼和⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」Erik瞄了輪椅一眼，他知道Charles會明白他的暗示。

Charles輕笑，「要我示範給你看嗎？」語氣裡滿是挑逗。

他們丟下棋盤上的短兵相接，轉移戰場到臥室。

主臥室比客房稍大，工作桌和書櫃占去一半空間，Charles直接朝向雙人床，並示意Erik坐下。床上擺著好幾個形狀不同的靠枕，Erik坐在床沿，與Charles平視。

Charles把輪椅停在Erik面前，他的手指爬上Erik手背，輕輕撫摸。

Erik耐著性子不要對Charles翻白眼。都已經把人帶進臥室，這個傢伙竟變得害羞含蓄？Erik索性拉起Charles的手，直接放在自己的大腿上。但Charles立刻移開手。Erik還來不及出言調侃，Charles摟著他的腰，整個人靠了過來。一個意外但溫暖的擁抱。Erik個人偏好直奔主題而非浪費時間摟摟抱抱，但他願意遷就「老朋友」，他抬起手環住Charles的肩膀，意外發現衣服底下藏了寬厚的臂膀。

「你希望我怎麼做？」Charles輕聲問。

「我以為你要示範。」

 _但你應該有某些期待以及特定偏好吧？_ Charles的聲音在他腦內響起。 _啊，我瞭解了。_

Erik正打算教訓心電感應者別踐踏人際界線，才低下頭，懷裡的人仰起臉，吻上他的嘴唇。

Charles炙熱的親吻是試探也是挑逗，不安分的手探進Erik襯衫下襬，撫摸他的後腰。幾分鐘前還溫溫吞吞的傢伙，此刻動作俐落解開他的衣服，雙手和唇舌遊走每一吋裸露的肌膚。Erik不甘示弱把對方的上半身剝光，想必Charles定期推著輪椅上健身房，他的肩膀和手臂的肌肉線條讓人移不開眼。

Charles扒下Erik的長褲，在他腰後塞了一顆楔形枕，讓他躺在床上。他埋頭在Erik雙腿間，用嘴和手勾起他的慾望。隔著布料的溼熱舔弄令Erik大口喘氣，已經太久沒人這樣碰他了，不，從來沒有人像Charles這般耗費時間探索他的敏感帶。好不容易Charles終於脫掉他的內褲，為他戴上套子，把他含進嘴裡，他一時克制不住衝動挺腰操進那張溫熱的嘴，可是Charles用力抓住他的腰，把他固定在床上。Erik不滿地瞪向趴在他雙腿間的人，但他的怒氣很快便消散無蹤，因為Charles太清楚如何使用自己的嘴和雙手讓Erik失去思考能力。Erik抓住Charles的頭穩住自己，初生短髮微微扎手的觸感相當有趣，令人愛不釋手。

Charles發出了一聲咕噥， _這時候你還有心情在意我的頭髮？_

「不要擅自讀我的心！」Erik咆哮。

當溼熱的舌頭往後舔到他的穴口，Erik再也發不出呻吟之外的聲音，甚至腦袋裡連完整的句子也不復存在。

直到Erik的慾望得到宣洩，Charles才從輪椅爬上床，躺在Erik身旁，跟著他一起喘息。

稍微平復之後，Erik翻身坐起，開始動手脫Charles的長褲。起先Charles握住Erik的手腕，貌似想阻止他，但遲疑片刻後他鬆開手，放任Erik解開褲頭鈕扣，拉下拉鍊，他自己抓著解開的褲頭，像一條蛇般扭動身體，褪下長褲，露出肌肉萎縮的雙腿。Charles抬起眼，不確定地望著Erik，彷彿他擔心自己的身體令Erik感到不適。

Erik必須承認Charles的身體確實和一般人「不一樣」，但他沒有因此改變主意。Erik靠了過去，堅定地親吻Charles的嘴唇，然後貼在他耳旁，低聲問：「Charles，你想要我怎麼做？」

Charles抓起Erik的手放到嘴邊輕輕一吻。 _碰我。_ 他闔上眼，吸了一口氣， _我喜歡擁抱、肢體接觸、還有親吻。_

於是Erik照辦。

他把Charles抱在懷裡，用親吻和愛撫覆蓋他全身。Charles不是陌生人，雖然今天他們第一次見面，但過去三年裡他總是關心著Erik，而Erik也容許自己稍稍依賴著他，這份感情似乎讓每一個觸碰帶來更強烈的悸動。

Charles對他的觸碰有反應，他在Erik身下重重喘息，還不忘用自己的手撫弄Erik。他附在Erik耳旁低聲說：「恐怕我沒辦法把你操到不省人事，但你想試試看嗎？」

Erik沒有理由拒絕這個提議。他協助Charles坐起身，好奇地看著他從床頭櫃的抽屜裡拿出潤滑液、保險套、和一個助勃器。Charles坦然的態度沒讓Erik感到半點不自在，他幫忙堆疊靠枕提供支撐，好讓Charles舒適躺坐——現在他清楚明白這些長型枕和楔形枕的用途了——然後他跪在Charles身前，一面手淫，一面用手指為自己擴張，同時享受Charles閃爍著渴望的雙眼緊盯著他不放。

儘管Charles告訴他別抱太高期望，免得他讓Erik失望，不過Erik認為今晚他經歷了此生最棒的性愛——他騎在Charles身上搖晃腰臀，找到自己喜歡角度和節奏；Charles雖無法移動下半身，他的雙手可沒閒著，不是撫摸Erik的腿，就是掐他的屁股，或是揉捏他的乳頭，而其中最讓Erik失去理智的，莫過於Charles濫用心電感應能力，在他腦袋裡講煽情的話，稱讚他的模樣太棒了，還即時轉播畫面以茲證明。

為避免Charles再讓他看到難為情的影像，Erik彎下腰，奮力吻住Charles的嘴唇，令他徹底分心。最後Charles用他的手幫Erik打出來，射在他的胸腹。Erik趴在Charles身上，累得不想動彈。

Erik終於恢復了一點體力，他抬起身子，讓Charles半軟的陰莖滑出來。他注意到保險套裡沒有精液，他才皺眉，還沒開口，Charles已先解釋，說他在受傷之後經常如此。Erik忍不住擔心Charles沒能盡興，但Charles給了他一個長吻，滿足地依偎在他胸口，「你看我這像是沒盡興的樣子嗎？」

Erik得到兩個結論：其一，受傷並未使得Charles失去享受性愛的能力；其二，心電感應是非常惱人的變種能力。

夜裡他們相擁入睡，隔天早上Erik睜開眼，迎接他的是灑滿室內的陽光、Charles的笑臉、以及一場繾綣纏綿的晨間性愛。他非常慶幸昨晚自己選擇跟Charles回家，而不是隨機找個陌生人過夜。

等到Erik依依不捨鬆開Charles的懷抱，他發現時間已經不早了，現在已將近十點，今晚他還要值班，不能在Charles家久留。「何不在我這裡吃頓早午餐再出發？」Charles又摟住他的腰不放，「我可以用廚房裡的食材煮幾樣。」

「⋯⋯好，但你得先下床才有辦法下廚。」

Charles發出挫折的咕噥，他非但沒放手，反而收緊手臂，並開始親吻Erik的背脊。

Erik用力甩開Charles，轉頭瞪了他一眼，卻被那個傢伙眼巴巴望著他的委屈表情逗笑。他一時心軟，湊上去親了一下Charles的臉頰作為補償，一個不小心兩人又在床上溫存一番。

好不容易下了床，Erik使用客房的浴室盥洗，他發現Charles在他身上留下了一大堆吻痕和手指掐握出的瘀血。他不住納悶Charles或許是占有慾強的情人，胡思亂想了一會，他才想起Charles並不是他的情人。

Erik洗完澡，換好衣服，他聽見主臥室的浴室仍傳出流水聲。飢腸轆轆的他逕自走進廚房尋覓食物，他從冰箱拿了果汁和雞蛋，又從冷凍庫取出一袋切片麵包，正打算烤幾片吐司和開火炒蛋，他聽見了門鈴聲。

「Charles？」

流水聲沒有停，Charles大概沒有聽見門鈴。

他應該幫Charles應門嗎？

Erik離開廚房，穿過起居室，才走到門廳，他就聽到鑰匙開門的聲響。

大門被推了開來，一名金髮女子站在門口，她胸前抱著裝得鼓鼓的超市紙袋。

Erik愣在原地，一時之間不知所措。

金髮女子摘下太陽眼鏡，她瞇起眼打量起Erik。

兩人大眼瞪小眼好一會，最終她打破沉默：「你是Charles的學生嗎？」

Erik沒有回答。他的目光停在女子握著太陽眼鏡的左手——無名指上一枚鑲碎鑽的金戒指閃閃發光。

「⋯⋯不是。」Erik費力擠出這個答案。

Erik頭也不回走出大門，腳步不停，一直走到停在路旁的汽車。他掏出車鑰匙，打開車門，坐上駕駛座，發動引擎，落荒而逃。

回家的路上，Erik一直咒罵自己愚蠢。

她擁有Charles的大門鑰匙。

她抱著日用品進門。

她戴著婚戒。

Charles或許年輕、或許坐在輪椅上，但不代表他沒可能是個趁年輕貌美妻子出遠門就摘下婚戒哄騙年輕男孩上床的不忠丈夫。

一路上Erik心煩意亂，導致他錯過了高速公路出口，白白浪費了一個多小時才好不容易回到他住了一輩子的小鎮。

熟悉的景物出現在視野中，下午都已過了一半，終於到家了，Erik卻看見屋子前方的空地停了一輛很眼熟的車，疑似是前一晚停在餐廳外身障車位的黑色休旅車。

第一個冒出來的念頭是他看到幻覺了，片刻之後他才看清前廊坐著三個人，他們不約而同看向他的車——其中一個是他的室友，另一個是害他奪門而出的金髮女子，還有一個人坐在輪椅上。

Erik忍不住出聲咒罵，並捶打無辜的方向盤洩憤。

但逃避不是個選項，也不符合他的性格。

Erik深深吸了一口氣，強迫自己冷靜，他熄火下車，咬緊牙關走向他自己的家門。

來到前廊，Erik板著臉孔瞪著那三人，不清楚此刻自己感到的是憤怒還是失望。

Charles朝Erik伸出手，他掌中躺著Erik的手機。直到這時Erik才驚覺他走得太急，竟將手機遺忘在Charles家，而且一路上他太過分心，絲毫沒察覺他丟了重要的個人物品。

「Erik，這是我的妹妹，Raven。」第一個開口的人是Charles，「Raven有我家大門的備份鑰匙，以免哪天我在浴室滑倒爬不起來，得仰仗她衝進來救我。Raven有時候會來我家借住幾天，通常她會先去附近的超市買一堆食材和零食，避免半夜嘴饞找不到東西吃，因為我家很少出現垃圾食物。還有，最近她剛和男朋友訂婚，總是下意識炫耀訂婚戒。」

名叫Raven的金髮女子用口形對Erik說了無聲抱歉。

Erik臉頰發燙，他覺得自己一定很可笑極了！

他盡最大可能無視Angel一臉竊笑，或Raven興趣盎然的凝視，垂著頭從Charles的手裡取回自己的手機。

「不邀請我進屋嗎？」Charles問。又是裝模作樣的委屈語氣。

「我等等就要上班。」Erik惡狠狠回道。

「那還不簡單。」害他起誤會的元凶插話。

Erik冷眼望向Charles不識相的妹妹。怎知一眨眼的功夫，Raven竟然變成Erik的樣貌，冷冷斜了他一眼，「我等等就要上班。」啊，竟然連聲音也一模一樣，有夠惹人厭！

Angel笑嘻嘻挽起Raven的手臂，「好啦，『這位Erik』會送我上班，你就留在家裡招待客人吧。」

「Charles，你欠我一次。」Raven用她原本的聲音說。

「喂，等等——」

「沒關係，Raven喬裝的本領很高明，一個晚上不會被識破。」

Charles根本幫倒忙，不能指望那個傢伙。但Erik不會否認，這位連聲音都能模仿的變形者確實有兩把刷子，連他本人都無法挑出「假Erik」的缺失。

Angel經過Erik身邊時，她還不忘調侃說：「就跟你說是約會，我說的一點也沒錯吧？」

兩位一見如故、沆瀣一氣的變種人開走停在屋前的黑色休旅車，留下另外兩個變種人在門前尷尬對望。

Erik嘆了一口氣，「你⋯⋯為什麽過來？」

「我想要向你解釋清楚，但你把手機忘在我家。」Charles回答。

「所以你立刻追了出來？」

「嗯。」Charles點頭。

幾年下來寄了十數張明信片給Erik的「老教授」，當然知道他住在哪裡。「她⋯⋯為什麼帶Raven？」Erik又問。

「Raven說她想要看好戲，堅持跟我一起來。」Charles無奈地說。

Erik冷哼。

「Erik。」Charles牽起他的手。「我喜歡你，而且昨晚⋯⋯很開心。我希望我們還能再見面。」

Charles的語氣再誠懇不過，讓Erik態度漸漸軟化。他也喜歡Charles，還有他們在床上合得來，他不排斥這個主意。

他點了點頭，而Charles笑逐顏開的模樣立刻令他心情好了許多。

「Erik，我餓了⋯⋯今晚換我請你吃頓晚餐？」

Erik咧嘴一笑，他抬起手，讓Charles的輪椅離地飄浮，越過門檻，進入屋內。「你想讓鎮上的人同時看到兩個我嗎？⋯⋯進來吧，別忘了你說要下廚。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 那副西洋祺是Hank送來討好準大舅的禮物，他利用實驗室的3D印表機做的。  
> 2\. Raven擔心Charles和學生上床會惹來麻煩，她對Erik並沒有敵意。  
> 3\. Charles在變種人社群裡頗有聲望，再加上他的能力很好用，精打細算的Emma當然想好好利用。


End file.
